The Journey Continues
by Mermaid313
Summary: When Ethan defeats Red,Red decides to go on another journey to collect more badges and become champion in other regions (Goes from Johto to Alola)
1. The Journey Continues

Prologue:Rogue Star

He looked at the one who defeated him,one second ago this could've been called a glare but he knew better than to show his emotions,he knew better than to give the same glare Blue had given when he got defeated

''...''

So he clicked on the button of Charizard's pokeball and threw it in the air and made Charizard use Fly in order to bring him to Pallet Town,he shot one last look a his challenger 'Ethan from New Bark Town' he would remember that name.

He would go to Pallet Town and 'talk' to his mother and Professor Oak too before he decided that it wasn't the end.

And that's where it began,like a star who got ejected from it's stellar reign he would wander around the world,like how a Rogue Star would wander across the universe...and the journey continues !


	2. Don't Touch That 'Dile !

Chapter 1:Don't Touch That 'Dile !

Red was in New Bark Town to begin his journey to Johto,how did he get here ? he passed by the Sinjoh Ruins since he couldn't find the magnet train and asking people was useless since he didn't talk,and even then they would be too interested in autographs to listen to him if he did talk.

But anyway he was at Johto and aside from the wind turbines there wasn't anything interesting here in New Bark Town so he knocked at Professor Elm's Lab hoping for an answer.

*Knock**Knock*

''Come in !''

He opened the door and entered,however it seemed as if the Professor was busy,but Oak told him that Elm would be distracted by his research because he always is

''Are you here to get a pokemon ?'' Professor Elm asked

Red nodded 'Yes' and Elm got up to put the pokeballs on the table until he realized...

''AH ! Red ! It's you !''

''I didn't expect a Former Pokemon Master here''

''Former ? Did the news spread that quickly ?'' Red thought

''So since you are here to get your first Johto Pokemon I'm happy to present you with one of those starters !''

Red looked at Cyndaquil

''Is the Fire-Type Cyndaquil your choice ?''

Ironically,no he wasn't interested in the Fire-Type this time,but when he saw Totodile he had the same thrill than when he got his Charmander

''Is Totodile,the Water-Type Pokemon your choice ?''

He did a grin that obviously said ''yes''

The Pokeball opened for Totodile to show up but when Red tried to touch it...

*CRUNCH*

Totodile bit Red's hand.

Red let out a yell of pain before the (slightly scared) eyes of Professor Elm

''Are you okay?! Here i'll put a bandage on.."

Red was almost crying (because yes, crying exists at 13 years old) Elm was putting a bandage on Red's poor hand while trying to adjust a slight smile on his face

''You know biting eachother is actually a sign of affection for the Totodile evolution line hehe...''

Red was clearly not amused but it was probably true because Totodile seemed to actually apreciate Red

''If you give him this he might calm down...''

Red obtained a pokedoll,as soon as Totodile saw it Red swore he saw hearts instead of Totodile's eyes and the little Totodile began crunching and trashing the unfortunate doll

"Ah,I think you two will make an interesting pair !"

Totodile jumped in Red's arms (still holding the doll) they got their set of poke balls and an updated pokedex...and their journey continues !

(First real chapter let's goooo,I have a feeling this is gonna be great ! Sorry if it's a little long,also To Dragon's Blaze:thanks for the advice i'll keep that in mind : D and To FieryCharmeleon:Thanks for the advice too,sorry if this was kind of underwhelming i was doing this in the middle of the night with the auto-orrecter on since i don't know how to turn it off so the auto-correcter might've corrected ''And'' to ''Ans'' [''Years'' in french] and when I verified the chapter I glanced over it)


	3. Weather Friends

Chapter 2:Weather Friends

They were on Route 29 with Totodile still in his arms,Red was walking in the tall grass on his way to Cherrygrove City catching Pokemon along the way,not anything interesting though,he honestly didn't have enough interest to put a Sentret or a Hoothoot in his team so he kept going until he heard a bizarre noise going closer and closer to him

"hop,hop,hop"

Until the mysterious being was finally seen

"Hoppiiiiiiip"

"Totodile,Scratch !" Red thought

Totodile scratches the Hoppip wich causes it to stop flying everywhere

Red then turns on his pokédex.

''Hoppip,the Cotton Weed Pokemon flying in the sky makes it predict the weather,but due to how fast it flies it becomes extremely rare to catch,since it can be lifted by the gentlest breezes,after flying for 2 minutes and 19 seconds it becomes impossible to aim at''

The Hoppip in question was now using Splash

''Totodile,Scratch again!'' Red thought

Totodile proceeded to scratch Hoppip again except this time Hoppip was angry

"Hopppiiiiiiii"Hoppip angrily tried to use Absorb but while it was doing so Red threw a Poké Ball at it..

One wiggle,two wiggles,three wiggles aaaaaaand Hoppip was caught !

Red sent out Hoppip and in response Hoppip carefully placed itself on Red's head

''...'' was Red's response

They got to Cherrygrove City with Hoppip still on Red's head and Totodile still biting the already dead pokédoll,apparently this city's specialty were little chocolate cubes with cherries in them so he would buy that because he clearly had enougb money from beating youngsters in his Kanto days, then there was an eldery man who walked to him

"Excuse me,young man you're a rookie trainer aren't you ?''

''...'' he nodded a yes because the grandpa in front of him would surely do something useful

''Ah,perfect here ! Let me show you around"

He took Red's hand and showed him things that he already knew and gave him useless explanations about them

''And this is my house ! Thank you for giving me company ! You can have this as a gift !''

The Old Man then proceeded to give him a PokéGear wich made Red wonder what the heck was that

''That's a PokéGear you can call people and you can even see the Johto Map with it !''

"The Map could be useful I guess" Red thought

After this Red slept in a Pokémon Center room that was really cheap with Hoppip sleeping on his head and Totodile crunching the pokédoll in his sleep however the dream Red had was rather mysterious...and their journey continues !

PokéTalk

Totodile:So what's with you always being on the Master's head ?

Hoppip:I dont know his hair is so...

Totodile:So what ?

Hoppip:It's so...FLUFFY !

Totodile:So you'r-

Hoppip:IT'S EVEN MORE FLUFFY THAN MY MOM'S HAIR! Exaggerating of course..

Totodile:you're weird...

Hoppip:I know right ?

Totodile:Let's be friends

Hoppip:ok

(That's it for Chapter 3 one of the most useless to the plot in my topinion but i had fun with it... Next Stop:Violet City ! And Red Is gonna win the Zéphyr Badge ! Stay tuned ! Also thanks Crobatfang for the compliments on the prologue and yes,ithrowarockatretardedkids this will be a long-term story and I am NOT dropping it except if my tablet breaks )


	4. MissingNo 1

Chapter 2.5:Nightmare No*1

Whenever he slept he had the same dream he was going up stairs that seemed to stretch to the sky.

Why did he ? He never knew.

When he finished going up the stairs he was met with a divine figure,this figure probably had something imposing to it whether it was it's cold gaze or it's posture he never knew.

However he knew there was something intimidating from the creature by how scared he was,wich was strange because he had never been so scared before.

But even with that he advanced the Divine Figure on the glass platform

The Divine Figure let out a cosmic roar

"Gyaooooushun !"

He felt the platform he and the god were standing on shatter.

He tried reaching the pokeball who probably contained a flying-type but a text box apeared like if that was an RPG saying:

"Red could not reach the pokeball in time"

He heard a crack before the nightmare ended

"Gasp" was the sound Red let out when he woke up

Woke up so fast it threw Hoppip who was sleeping on bis head to the wall wich woke up Totodile

Red grabbed both gently,got back to bed and hugged them tightly while crying.


	5. Greener Than A Flyer

Chapter 3:Greener Than A Flyer

They were on route 30 with Hoppip still relaxing on Red's head while playing with his hair and a tired Totodile in it's pokeball,there wasn't anything really interesting here though so Red was casually catching pokemon until his eyes met with someone else's

''Hey,you ! You look weak,come on ! Battle my Top-Percentage Rattata !''

And his battle against Youngster Joey begins,he also battle other trainers until he reaches Violet City

He reached Violet City and he sat on the grass,he was going to get the Zephyr Badge and he was gonna get badges in other cities and towns,he would challenge the league and repeat this cycle over and over again,was that the right thing to do though ? Wander aimlessly across the world and become powerful for no reason ?

He didn't knew...he missed his mother,the one who would say what was right or wrong...

He saw a bluish figure come to him

''Hello,what could you be doing at such an hour here ?''

The guy in question was a man probable in his twenties wearing what seems like a blue martial art suit with a white coat and with a blue emo haircut

''...'' Explained Red (in his body language)

"Ah,you're here because you're on a pokemon journey, right...''

''I might want to see your trainer card to be sure''

''... ?"

''Oh,me ? I'm Falkner the Violet City Gym Leader and also Police Officer"

''...?''

''Agent Jennies ? No one uses these in Johto !"

''Oooooh you're Red ! The Former Kanto Pokemon Master...

"Is everybody going to insist on the fact that i'm a '''Former''' Pokémon Master ?' Red thought

''...But why are you here ?''

'..."

''Ah,you miss your parents,too''

''You know about the war before was Gym Leader,yes ? My dad participated in it and i think everyday that it's because of him that i'm so successful today by doing what I want to do''

''Your mother had to raise you so you can one day fly away in your own direction like an elegant bird,that's the job of every parent in existence,i'm sure that your mom would be happy to see that you've gone so far"

''Anyway,if you're gonna challenge the gym come back tomorrow ! ''

Falkner proceeded to go back from where he came from

(The Next Day at Violet City Gym)

The Gym didn't look like anything special,it looked basic at best

'HEYA ! FUTURE CHAMP !"

'...'' Red ignored the guide beside him

''Ah ! I see you made it here !'' Falkner said confidently

Red got on the stage

''As you might already know i'm Falkner,the Violet City Gym Leader !

''People say you can clip Flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity however...''

The stage got up like an elevator going up the sky,until the ground was far,far away

''I won't allow such insult to bird pokémon ! Prepare yourself for the magnificent power of my bird pokémon !''

And the battle against Falkner began

"Spearow take him down !"

"Squak !"

Red sent out Geodude

"Geo,Geo !''

''Using type effectiveness huh ? That's not gonna work ! Spearow,U-turn !"

Spearow charged at Geodude and switched out,luckily that didn't do a lot of damage

"Natu ! Your turn !"

Natu was sent out

''Natu,Calm Mind!"

Natu focused it's spirit wich caused it's stat to go up

"Ha ! You're never going to take Natu with a single ''Rollout'' now !"

"Geodude,Smack Down !" Red thought

Geodude proceeded throw a rock that crushed Natu to the ground

'Natu !"

Nature Fainted

"Gah,this isn't the end ! Spearow,go !''

Falkner sent out Spearow apparently plotting something

''Spearow ! Drill Run !"

Spearow made it's body drill to the Geodude wich hit Geodude like a trunk

''Ha ! It's a One-Hit KO !" Falkner said

Geodude falls to the ground

"..." Red sent out Totodile

"Spearow,Peck !"

Spearow hit Totodile with it's beak

''Totodile,Icy Wind !"

Totodile blasted a small wind of ice wich sent Spearow flying backward

''Spearow,come back !"

Spearow came back to it's pokeball

"While it is true that you are talented,i doubt you can take this down !"

Falkner sent out Murkrow

"Totodile,Switch out !" Red thought,but when Totodile was gonna come back...

''Murkrow,Pursuit !"

Murkrow charged at Totodile with a dark aura around it

Totodile fainted and he got sent back to his pokeball

"Hoppip,go !" Red thought

''That was a good match Red ! But i think your flight is over ! I'll just have to make the leftovers fall !"

''Hoppip,Fairy Wind !"

"*gasp*"

Murkrow fainted

"Don't be too cocky now ! The wind is with us ! Hoothoot,go ! "

"Hooooth Oooooot,Hoooth Oooooooot'

''Hoothoot,Peck !"

Hoothoot did the same thing as Spearow and it did some damage but not anything important

''Hoppip,Double-Edge !" Red thought

Hoppip made the leaves on it's head rapidly and charged at a considerable speed wich took down Hoothoot in one hit but it did some recoil damage,so Red used a potion on Hoppip

''We can still fly ! Go Pidgeotto !"

"Pidgeotto,RETURN !"

Pidgeotto charged at hoppip with all his might wich left hoppip barely counscious.

Hoppip was on the ground and Pidgeotto was looking down on her (yes,Hoppip is a girl)

Hoppip with all her determination began to glow with a blinding light

''...?''

''Wha-? What's this...?" Falkner asked

The glow faded and Hoppip had recovered all it's health and..

Hoppip evolved into Skiploom !

"Skiploo !"

Skiploom then moved on her own and used Dazzling Gleam wich took down Pidgeotto

"Pidgooooo..."

"Very well...i lost so i will bow down gracefully"

"Ugh...damn ! My Dad's cherished bird pokémon ! But I've lost so I shall give you this !

Red obtained the Zephyr Badge

"Take this too !"

Red obtained the TM for Roost

''Roost heals half the health of your pokémon however the type of your pokémon changes to Normal-Type by doing so"

''Ah,i thought i would stand a chance but it seems i was no match for you ! For your next location I would suggest Azalea Town.''

Setting for their next badge the trio sets for Azalea Town...and the journey continues !

Pokétalk (SKIPPABLE)

Skiploom is clearly daydreaming about something

Totodile:What the heck are you thinking of ?

Skiploom:Falkner.

Totodile:You have a crush on Falkner ?! "Dang i'm so unlucky" Totodile thought

Skiploom:yeeeeaaaaah

Totodile:why him ?! Because your Flying-Type ?

Skiploom:i dunno his face is so pretty,and his hair is so...

Totodile:Fluffy ?

Skiploom:Yep

Totodile:"but why not meeeeeee" Totodile thought

(Okay this is the longest chapter so far,but it's the second most important because Red gets his first Johto badge so i forgive myself,anyway please revues because i really enjoy that,hope you enjoyed even though this is reeeaaaally long and stay tuned)


	6. New But Old Threat

Chapter 4:Mild 'n Wooly

Red was at Route 32 casually catching Pokémon while Skiploom and Totodile played together until he noticed mysterious people talking

"So,do you think the green time travelling onion is here ?"

''Isn't it clear ? NO ! You dumb crap,and oh my freaking gosh stop calling Celebi a ''Time Travelling Onion' !''

The name ''Celebi'' made Red react, the fact that those guys wore Team Rocket Uniforms (with a Rainbow colored R) AND that they were searching for a legendary pokémon,it didn't take a genius to know that they were up to no good.

''Huh ? What do you want ?''

''...'' Red pointed his pokéball towards them

''A battle ? You've got some nerve to take on Team Rainbow Rocket !''

They battled and nothing important happened except when Totodile evolved into Croconaw by annihiliating the Houndour that the grunt sent out

''Gah ! It doesn't matter ! Celebi isn't here anyway !'

Then a mysterious woman apeared

'You pathetic fools !'' Said the lady who is apparently an Admin based on her suit.

''You just humiliated yourself against a weakened Red,how pitiful.'' Red didn't know what the Admin meant but he didn't care,he was ready to battle anyway.

''Oooooh,feisty ! I like that~'' the admin said.

The battle was quick,Red lost to the Admin's Level Houndoom and soon he would regret it.

The Admin aproached him...

''By the way my name is Karen''

'Houndoom,Fire Blast''

The last things he saw was the fire,the Team Rocket leaving and a girl with blue hair tied in ponytails wearing overalls...will his journey continue ?

PokéTalk

Skiploom:Omg this is like the spookiest day in my life

Croconaw:Is it me or do I see an extremely fine lady in the distance

Skiploom:IS IT ME ?

Croconaw:no the human gal.

Skiploom:GRRRRGGRT I HATE HER ! (HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY MAN)

Croconaw:*whistle* wow look at these legs i wonder if she's the tsundere type ?

Skiploom:*tries to get out of the pokeball but fails and falls to the ground*

?:Oh poor thing...

*The girl then picks Skiploom's ball and puts it on the table with a smile*

Skiploom:YEAH,SMILE LIL' BITCH WHILE YOU CAN BECAUSE ONE DAY I'M GONNA FLIPPIN' DESTROY YOUR MARIO RIP-OFF FAMILY OUT OF EXISTENCE I BETCHA YOUR HAIR IS FUCKIN' PACKED WITH GEL AND THAT THEY'RE NOT FLUFFY AT ALL ! YOU STUPID DUMB FLAT CHESTED WHOE !

*The girl smiled and walked away*

(OK that took a while to finish and that's because after the Falkner battle I kinda lost motivation and that's because i wrote the whole chapter in one day so yeah anyway this chapter had a lot of plot twists and i'm really happy with it I'm also interested in bringing the Torren Region from Pokemon Insurgence in this fanfic but this would be after Alola so stay tuned !)


End file.
